


Unexpected Encounters

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Percival running into newt when newt is touching himself, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, basically pure explicit content from beginning, mutual pining (slightly), newt fantasizing, newt is not that innocent, then they bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: Newt forgot to return Percival's scarf to the older man and accidentally brought it home. He decided to make a good use of it and masturbated to the tasselled fabric, dragging the tassels along his milky chest as he touched himself naughtily, fantasising about Percival making love to him. Then Percival apparated to Newt's apartment to retrieve his scarf, only to encounter unexpected events that turned him on a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [意料之外](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449333) by [Eggspelliarmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus). 



"Uh, see you tomorrow?" waving at Percival, Newt smiled and bid the man - with his head still buried in his mountain of documents - goodbye. The director of Magical Security looked up, his lips curled upwards slightly, as he witnessed the magizoologist disapparated from his office, a small pop sound signaling that an apparation spell had been used echoed in the empty office.

  
Waving his wand to turn on the lamps in his house, Newt kicked off his boots and walked towards his bedroom, hands fumbling for the buttons on his beloved blue coat, only to freeze once his fingers brushed across a piece of fabric that did not belong to him. He stopped in front of the mirror in his room, staring at the grey scarf of Percival Graves draped around his neck loosely. Sighing, Newt wiggled out of his coat, tossing it aside so he could lie on his bed comfortably.

  
It was so late; Newt glanced at the clock on his wall. He would return to scarf to Percival the first thing tomorrow. Burying his face into Percival's scarf, he inhaled, the director's scent, mixed with faint cologne and the nearly unrecognizable smell of coffee - Newt thought it was Americano - the magizoologist let out a muffled exhalation, a mixture between a sigh and a moan.

  
Newt drowned himself in the overwhelming scent of Percival, fantasizing that he was embraced by the director, instead of snuggling up to his long-time crush’s scarf like a creep that he was doing currently. His slender fingers reached out for his white shirt, hands shaking with desire and want, and perhaps a hint of shame, as he realised what he wanted to do to Percival’s scarf, still lingering the smell of the older man. He popped open his buttons one by one, carefully and gently, as if it was Percival himself unbuttoning his shirt, preparing him for his first time.

  
**Their first time.**

  
Newt's milky chest was exposed to the cold winter air, as the man stroked his nipples with his one hand, the other hand reaching out for Percival's scarf still draped around his neck loosely. The magizoologist trailed the tassels on the scarf along his bare chest, slowing as the tassels brushed along his two nipples, stimulating them thoroughly. He moaned out loudly, only to blush in shame as he heard how slutty he sounded just because of a scarf. Well, not just a random scarf, but Percival's scarf. Yet still, Newt's face heated up at his own moan. He wanted to stop, but his fingers clenched around the scarf continued to drag the tasseled fabric along his chest.

  
_Percival's figure loomed over his petite one, his lips curled into a smile, as he witnessed Newt's lips quivered, moans leaking out uncontrollably when his scarf brushed along the_ magizoologist's _sensitive nipples. Newt's_ eye lids _were half-shut, his mouth slightly opened in bliss. Percival pressed a gentle kiss_ onto _the younger man's peachy lips; hands trailing from Newt's nipples to his trousers, caressing the clothed bulge, eliciting a nearly-inaudible_ mewl _from the_ magizoologist _._

 

Newt touched his confined erection lustfully, panting at the mental image of Percival making love to him. Pale fingers fumbled to unbutton his trousers, the owner of the fingers inhaled deeply to fill his nostrils with Percival's scent. His previously-clothed erection was painful, but as his cock sprung out freely from his trousers, he felt slight release. Newt reached out for the tip of his arousal, stroking its hood tenderly, the other hand running through its shaft from root to tip.

 

_"You like how I touch you, right?" Percival's deep voice echoed in his brain, as the director of Magical Security teased the hood of his cock, stimulating it with uneven strength._

  
_Newt was so overwhelmed that he was unable to form coherent sentences, only fragmented whimpers leaked out from his parted, baby pink lips._

  
_Percival chuckled at the other man's adorable response. Just slight stimulus was all that needed to make him so pleased. Increasing the strength exerted onto the man's throbbing length, Percival succeed in making the other man moaned louder in pleasure. One hand stroking the_ magizoologist's _cock, Percival's other hand reached out for the bulge in his own trousers, hissing as he did. Looking at how excited Newt seemed to become turned on Percival madly. He bent down to kiss the_ magizoologist _again, tongue battling his way through Newt's parted teeth, savouring the taste on the_ magizoologist's _tongue._

 

Newt sped up his strokes on his length, whimpering as his nails brushed along the pumping veins of his cock. His other hand reached out for the wand originally dumped on the mahogany floor randomly, casting a quick lubrication spell on his hole. Almost simultaneously, Newt felt slick dripping from his tight hole, as he quickly discarded his wand in order to dig his finger into the lubricant-laden opening. He started with just one finger, moaning out Percival's name loudly as he did. Heat accumulated in his stomach and his cock twitching with want, Newt pushed in one more finger into his tight hole, panting heavily.

 

 _Percival's fingers calloused from holding wand for years during his past field_ auror _work, stimulated Newt's sensitive anal wall. The callous on his slender fingers stroked the reddish wall unintentionally, eliciting a soft squeal of bliss from the_ magizoologist _. Newt, with his eyes half-closed, reached out for Percival's clothed arousal and pulled down the man's trousers rather roughly, as he could not wait for the director to push his erection inside his well-lubricated hole. Percival's low-pitched chuckle reached his ears, the older man's breath ghosting Newt's fully erected cock as the man kissed the tip of his arousal, already leaking pre-cum, rather gently, trailing a series of kisses along his shaft._

  
_Percival withdrew his fingers from Newt's tight hole, causing the_ magizoologist _to pout at the unfilled hole. Chuckling lightly, Percival rubbed his own erection; spreading lubricant conjured from a quick wandless spell over its shaft, the head of his cock poking at Newt's tight entrance, asking for permission to enter wordlessly. Newt panted and nodded, clearly excited from what they were about to do. Percival pushed in, sliding his manhood into Newt's virginal hole easily after thorough lubrication, grunting as he felt Newt's sphincter muscles closing in around his throbbing arousal. He paused after his full length was engulfed by Newt's small hole, fully hidden by the_ magizoologist's _freckled butt cheeks. Looking at the younger man for consent and knowing that no pain had been inflicted on him upon his entry, Percival began to rock his hips, gently at the beginning but still rhythmical, as Newt moaned out rather uncharacteristically._

  
_Fondling Newt's balls and running his hand up and down the_ magizoologist's _length with the other hand, Percival increased his speed as he rocked his hips faster and with more strength, triggering Newt's pale legs to coil around his waist in anticipation. The director could feel his cock grew larger and harder upon hearing Newt's mewls and whimpers, every time he hit the younger man's prostate. Percival looked into Newt' eyes, rather delighted to find out that the magizoologist's clear sapphire orbs were masked by lust and desire._

  
Newt whispered Percival’s name at the mental image of him thrusting into his hole over and over again, the name only fragmented by his occasional moans as he fingered his prostate.

  
“Percival!” he gasped with his eyes shut, touching his painful erection rather roughly. He was so close to release. He knew that he could reach climax just after two more strokes. Too immersed in his fantasy, Newt failed to notice a small pop sound which indicated someone had apparated to his home and the familiar clicking of someone’s boots.

  
“Newt?” Percival’s voice rang in his ears, his deep voice laden with panic and frustration, if Newt was to be honest. His voice was too realistic to be from a fantasy. The magizoologist’s breathe hitched in his throat, as he opened his eyes slowly, staring at none other than Percival Graves’ figure leaning on his door frame. Newt opened his mouth at the sight of the director, trying hard to explain the situation, but no sound came out. He saw his own body reflected on Percival’s dark orbs, his hair entangled and surrounded by messy bed sheets. He was almost slutty.

  
The director looked at him, clenching the file of document right in front of his waist. Newt swallowed nervously, as if he was being interrogated by Percival like a criminal in the metal interrogation room. Panic filled his mind, consequences of Percival running into him masturbating to the man himself flashing in front of his eyes. He was going to be disgusted. Newt was an abnormity. He was not as innocent as he seemed to be. He was sinful. He was pure disgust.  
“Newt,” Percival’s voice appeared to be deeper than normal, as the man marched towards him, still clenching the file tightly, the golden symbol of MACUSA engraved on the file shimmered under the light on the ceiling, “ Are you, by any chance, fantasising about having sex with me?”

  
The magizoologist blushed in shame, as he finally recovered from the shock and scrambled for the bed sheet, covering his naked, yet still aroused, lower body. Avoiding Percival’s glance, Newt gave a small nod as affirmation.

  
“Do you want it, then?” Percival asked the magizoologist the most unexpected question of all time. Stunned by the director’s response, Newt peeked out from the hair covering his eyes to spare a look at Percival; the latter’s facial expression completely unreadable, as he nodded again. His arousal was painful being ignored for so long, but he did not feel like touching it especially under Percival’s intense watching. The younger man was nearly on the verge of tears. He knew that he was going to lose his friend forever by admitting that he wanted to sleep with the man, yet he could not bring himself to lie to Percival.

  
Newt heard a loud thud. He reckoned that Percival was going to throw a tantrum over being fantasized at, so he did not dare to look up. Then he heard Percival’s leather boot clicking on the wooden floor, the noise getting louder every second, indicating his approach to the man lying on his bed. Curious and confused, Newt looked up at to take a glimpse at the older man, only to see the document he was previously holding tight onto as if it was a straw from preventing him from drowning was discarded onto the floor, a bulge obvious in his trousers. The magizoologist gasped at the realization of why Percival was holding the file so tightly against his waist.

  
Percival did not hesitate to pull down his trousers, releasing his clothed erection, as he climbed onto the bed, sweeping away the bed sheet covering Newt’s lower regions. Rubbing his cock against Newt’s long ignored one; he pressed a sweet and longing kiss onto the younger man’s lips, causing the latter to whimper.

  
“I always want to do it to you, Newt,” he purred, breathe brushing over the freckled man’s lips as he spoke. He tasted exactly like Newt had imagined in his fantasies, “You have no idea how hard it was for me to resist your temptation, not to push you down onto a random surface and fuck you senseless whenever you smiled at me. But no, you are more than a random shag for me. I want to be slow with you so you can enjoy it.”

  
Newt whimpered softly in response to Percival's dirty talks, so dirty and horny that he would never imagine the words trembling from the director's mouth.

  
"So, where were you at right now, before I barged in?" Percival asked with a smile gradually came into being on his face, as he rubbed his arousal against Newt's with more strength, increasing the friction between the two for better stimulation, "Tell me Newt, what were you fantasizing about right now?"

  
Face burning from thinking of telling Percival about his weird fantasies, Newt avoided the director's dark orbs, stuttering as he told the other man about the image that turned him on so badly, how the man fucked him hard, his cock hitting the magizoologist's prostate each time he thrust in. Percival chuckled as he witnessed how red Newt's ear tips have turned, pressing a gentle kiss onto his burning right ear. His chuckle turned into a vibration that stimulated Newt's sensitive ear, causing the man to shiver at the sensation.

  
"Let me fulfill your dreams then," the director of Magical Security whispered. And his wet dreams as well, Percival silently thought, as he pushed in one finger into Newt's lubricated hole, humming in delight at how slick it already was.  
Newt's breath quickened as the older man stroked his sphincter muscle and his anal wall with his long slender fingers, preparing him for penetration. Percival's fingers were calloused as he had imagined in his fantasies, and they stimulated Newt's sensitive smooth muscles of his intestinal wall greatly, as Newt moaned out at the light, almost teasing strokes. He threw his head back in pleasure, as he enjoyed the man's fingers moving inside him so much. Pleased with the magizoologist's response, Percival withdrew his fingers, already coated in lubricant, and spread the lubricant over his throbbing cock, heart thumping in anticipation. He looked at Newt for approval before pressing his erection in front of the younger man's hole, slightly puffy from intense fingering, and pushing in slowly and gently. He could feel how tight Newt's hole was, even after fingering for so long. Exerting more strength onto pushing in his arousal through Newt's milky butt cheeks to counter the friction between the two, Percival bent down and sucked on Newt's freckled neck, his teeth biting the magizoologist's smooth and tender skin as gently as possible, marking him his.

  
He then rocked his hips, thrusting his cock into Newt's anus rhythmically, running his hands over the shaft of the younger man's erection during the process. Excited and aroused by his prostate being hit by Percival's manhood repeatedly, Newt could not help but begged the director of Magical Security to thrust harder and faster, moans and pleas trembling out of his mouth uncontrollably.

  
He felt his face burnt after realising what he was begging for. Yet, the out-of-characteristics actions of Newt seemed to turn Percival on more, as he was very delighted to discover a new side of Newt, polar opposite to the magizoologist's usually shy and conservative behaviours.

  
The director was excited by his long time crush's bold behaviours, as he gradually sped up in his thrusts and hit Newt's prostate with greater strength, successfully triggering a series of mewls to leak out from the younger man's plump lips.

  
He helped Newt to sit up, with his cock still inside the magizoologist's tight little hole, switching his position from lying down to Newt straddling him. As a man of having numerous past sexual experiences and the exact opposite to the word chaste, Percival had experimented different sex positions with his previous bed partners, men and women alike, and discovered then he enjoyed having his partner straddling his laps the most, as he could take in the view of his bed partner's face twisted in bliss and pleasure upon reaching climax and he could observe how his erection slide into and out of his partner's hole.  
This position did not disappoint him, as he felt more aroused when he thought he could not be harder, upon seeing his thick cock being engulfed by Newt's red hole, disappearing between the butt cheeks, only to reappear within matters of seconds. Newt leaned on his board chest for support, too weak to support his own body after the vigorous stimulation that he must lay on Percival as if he was an invertebrate.

  
Entangling his own fingers into Newt’s messy bed hair, Percival held the man tighter, trailing butterfly –like kisses along Newt’s soft hair to his neck region, to where the hickey was. The magizoologist’s erection pressed against his firm torso, rubbing against it as the man himself thrust inside him with controlled strength. Percival could feel Newt’s cock dripping with more pre-cum onto his abdomen, as he reached out to give a gentle tug onto his beloved’s arousal. Choking back a high-pitched moan, Newt shoved his own cock into Percival’s tight grip, hoping to gain more friction. He was already on the verge of coming, he realized, if only Percival would stop teasing him and just help him get over with it…

  
As if reading Newt’s mind, the director of Magical Security seemed to realize what the younger man wished and stop tugging his erection experimentally, rather giving it long and gentle strokes with his calloused hands, as he thrust into the magizoologist’s hole simultaneously. Newt trembled after several strokes and touches, and came crying out in pleasure. White substance came shooting out from the head of Newt’s, now flaccid, cock, seeds spilling all over Percival’s strong torso. Rocking his hips into Newt’s already slightly puffy opening for some more time, as the white substance cascaded down his abdomen slowly, Percival came inside Newt after some shuddering, filling Newt’s hole with his own seeds. He pulled out his limp cock from Newt, observing how his own seeds leaked out from between Newt’s creamy thighs, as if he was admiring a great artwork, as his lover buried his burning face into Percival’s neck in shame.

  
Percival chuckled at Newt’s adorable reaction, and gently covered their still entangled body with the blanket, accidentally locating the long-ignored grey scarf of his as he reached out for the corner of the semen-stained fabric. He draped the long scarf around Newt’s bare neck, pulling him in for a long and passionate kiss.

  
“You don’t need the scarf to masturbate to anymore,” Percival whispered into Newt’s ear, as he pulled away from the kiss for oxygen, “After all, you now have me.”  
Newt could only whimper in embarrassment at Percival’s words, snuggling up to the director for warmth and comfort, with the older man’s hands snaked around his waist, holding him tightly.

He could hear Percival whispering how he loved him oh so much and how long had he wanted to claim him his, as he closed his heavy eye lips slowly. Inhaling Percival’s scent – much stronger and more vivid than the reminiscent on the scarf – Newt slowly drifted off to sleep.  
He knew that he would wake up in the arms of the man that he loved – he loves so much tomorrow when day breaks. And that is all he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think about it :)


End file.
